My Summer
by Charlicious
Summary: Once the games are extinguished Peeta and Katniss go to university to set an example for everyone but on their last day they find that their romance isn't just for the cameras. This is a little sweet treat. I might continue it through the summer or I might write that in a different story. let me know what you think in the reviews.
1. It all changes

Now that the games have been exterminated higher education has been made possible and Peeta and I being victors of the games have, of course, been selected to show the people that it isn't necessary any more to help with the work at home. We can get a good education and make our own way in life. Today is the last day of the school year, our first year of university is over! Tomorrow we will travel home to be paraded around like well taught show dogs. I thought I'd be distraught, the memories of the victory tour and rebellion flashing through my mind but now that it's finally here I can see that my hard work and yes help from Peeta in art and Cinna in D.T has payed off. My good marks show that when I say "I'm not stupid you know" I can prove it.

Today's the day. The last day of school. Everyone's hugging, shouting, smiling. I run up to Peeta and cuddle into his open arms. I let myself get as far into his strong shoulder as I possibly can. Suddenly I feel him looking at me and my smile starts to fade as if I'm completely under a spell by his consuming stare. I turn my head and feel myself leaning in, entranced by his lush pink lips slowly creeping towards mine. Why is this happening? There are no cameras here to make us be a couple so why am I not stopping it? I don't want to stop it. Our lips meet and it's over so fast. "Sorry" he whispers ever so sweetly, I just can't help myself. "For what?" I lean in again and this time we don't stop. Whoops and wolf whistles surround us but we just block everything out. I think that everything over the past few years has just made me feel so comfortable with him, it used to be so awkward when I'd realise that I'd let him hold me in his arms at night but not anymore. Now it feels real. I think it always was real for him but I was never sure. It's so strange but so natural at the same time.

I stand up on my tip toes to get further into the kiss and he lifts me up by my waist. I feel flashes on my face and know that the cameras have turned up even though we agreed they wouldn't. I feel Peeta pull back and give me a quick peck on my lips. I bury my face back into his shoulder as he ushers me away from the prying camera lenses.

Let the summer begin.


	2. Going home

The train journey home is awkward and filled with a deafening silence. I have no idea why but it is all the same. Peeta stands just a few inches away from me looking out of the same window I am but it feels as if we're miles apart. I sneak a glance at him and see that his forehead is creased obviously deep in thought. Just as I'm about to open my mouth and break the tension the train pulls sleekly into the station. We're the only ones from district 12 who "decided" to go to university this year so we're alone on our departure. Laughter fills my ears as Prim runs into my arms and I spin her around, hugging her tightly. God, it's only been a few months since I last saw her but it's like she's completely grown up! As Peeta and I round the corner, eagerly being led by Prim we see dozens of people all cheering and smiling at us, the familiar cameras flashing in our faces and the sound of welcome home cries. In one of the richer districts I doubt people returning from their first year at university would be a big deal but here it's unbelievable. Nobody has ever even attempted it before. We smile and put up the 'united front' that we've perfected after all this time but then we hear shouts of 'kiss. kiss!' the shouts get louder and louder until our smiling faces and entwined fingers can't keep them at bay "kiss. kiss!" Peeta turns to me with what I've come to recognize as his smiling - yet - still - asking - my permission - before - he - kisses - me - face so I inconspicuously roll my eyes making it look as if I'm doing it for the crowds but Peeta must pick up on the double meaning as he laughs a bit under his breath and I can't help but smile at his cuteness. "Kiss. Kiss!" He softly places his hand on my cheek and leans in. The crowd cheers and sparks fly (figuratively though - it'd probably be a bit dangerous if sparks literally flew...oh the irony) It's becoming different with Peeta, I just don't know what changed. After about 5 seconds of kissing we're harassed with instructions on how to pose and being yelled at with the same stupid questions and badgering interviewers we've dealt with time and time again. Then we're pulled apart and my only hope of seeing him again will probably be tonight. Even though it's been years since the games ended our nightmares still conquer our minds and we still need the other to comfort us in the night.

* * *

**AN: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another short, sweet one...I hope. Anyway I'm hoping to post another chapter tonight but I'm shattered so it might have to wait until tomorrow (or maybe the day after coz I'm gonna be out and don't know when I'll get the chance to write it up) So, I just wanted to post this tonight and see what happens with the next few chapters. Feel free to post some suggestions and things. **

**Love you guys x**


	3. Picnics, PJs and pestering cameras

**AN: You're lucky! I managed to write this up without falling asleep after my hard day's work..ok my moderately hard day's work. Anyway please enjoy! :D**

* * *

As soon as I managed to pry away from the clawing interests of the public, mum dragged me out into the back garden for a celebratory picnic - I think that she _may_ have gotten my school report. Sadly, Peeta couldn't come because his family had a similar idea presenting him with a wide arrangement of every sweet treat imaginable. Am I becoming to clingy? Peeta and I haven't even spoken about the kiss since it happened and we're meant to be 'in love' anyway so why am I over thinking this? I know I should just enjoy being with my mum and my - not so little anymore - little duck. There's still one thing I can't shake though, I just can't get the way I felt off of my mind. I've only ever felt like this a handful of times with Peeta but nothing has stuck with me like this has. I clear my mind as Prim yammers on about her new bag that mum bought her and suddenly a new thought hit me, my mum is really trying, maybe I should start treating her like my mother and not just a shadow in the corner of my eye...

The night passes and by the end of it I find that I've actually enjoyed myself. It's been ages since I was able to just hang out with my family like this, no cameras, no pressure just us how we should be. I'm getting into my PJs when I hear a knock at the door. Peeta. I can't help but grin and scramble towards the door. Upon opening it I see him nervously leaning next to the wall. I flash him a warm smile and gently lead him inside by the hand. He takes out his PJs from one of my draws (there's no point in him keeping all of his clothes at his house if he sleeps here most of the time) then instead of getting changed he just sits on the edge of the bed ad stares at me. I spot him in the mirror and turn around while undoing my braid

"What?" I ask nonchalantly although I know there's still some weird tension between us.

"I was wondering..." he motions for me to sit down next to him before he continues "that kiss this morning, when we were leaving uni, you didn't know that the cameras were there and you still kissed me...I don't understand" Inside my head I laugh at his innocence even after all this time it still amazes me

"Why can't I kiss the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?" Haymitch gleefully told us that even though the games were destroyed the news that the mockingjay and her lover were really lying to all of Panam might stir some _unpleasant _behaviour.

"So...you wanted to kiss me?"

"Course! um...I dunno...something just changed. It didn't feel like I needed to kiss you from the cameras but like I needed to kiss you...for me" By this point I'm blushing uncontrollably and can't hide my embarrassment so i stare at my feet and fidget while i wait for his response.

He's normally so good with words but all he does to reply to my outburst is place his hands on my hips and swiftly brushes his lips against mine. I don't mind. We stare into each others eyes and he goes in for another, deeper kiss. 

* * *

**AN: and that's all you're getting for tonight. Hope you enjoyed and please faview. **

**Love you guys x**


	4. Pillow talk

_We stare into each others eyes and he goes in for another, deeper kiss._

After about half an hour of this he pulls back and we start to talk.

"Hey, hey. We don't want you getting pregnant tonight do we?" He said it as if it was a joke but I think it's more of a hint at the pregnancy thing.

"Maybe we should at_ least_ announce the engagement first" I say in a joking manner. We both laugh lightly. Then I put my forehead onto his and take a deep breath. This is the first time I've actually mentioned the engagement since Haymitch told us.

"How do you feel about that now then?" He whispers quietly as if afraid that I'll suddenly back away.

"I feel...like you will have to ask me to marry you properly if you want me to say yes" he smiles and starts to get down on one knee but I guide him back up. "Not now silly." He laughs and slides back to sit next to me.

"I was afraid that you were only acting like this because of the cameras." He mumbles so quickly that I almost miss what he says. I think about it from his point of view and almost let a laugh escape my mouth.

"Now you know how I felt at the beginning about you"

"Yeah only I haven't smashed you into a vase...but we've got time"

We continue talking for hours on end. Just expressing how we really feel. Of course I knew that Peeta loved me but I didn't l didn't know to what extent. I think he is also shocked by my confessions as he always thought I just saw him as a friend.

Somehow during the night we started getting tired and so we just crawled into bed, fully dressed, and cuddled until sleep came. This time I didn't think of it as an escape but more of a place I know that when I come out of Peeta will be next to me. Always.

* * *

**AN: Hey, hope you liked this little bit of fluff. I got a request for more conversation so there you go! Hopefully in the next few chapters I can add some drama I really just wanted to develop their relationship in this chapter. **

**Till the next time,**

**Love you guys x**


	5. Waking up to him

**AN: Hey! I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't very good but in all fairness this day is going really slowly. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. :D x**

* * *

_This time I didn't think of it as an escape but more of a place I know that when I come out of Peeta will be next to me. Always._

I wake up to the familiar feeling of Peeta's arm wrapped around me keeping me close. I think this was the first night that neither of us were awoken by the ever persistent nightmares. I feel him stroking my arm and I look up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Morning babe" he smiles such a sweet smile that I totally forget about my 'morning breath' and give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asks so I just shrug and he gives me another kiss pinning me to the bed and rolling over so he's practically on top of me before he pulls back

"Can I take you out on a date today?" he looks deep into my eyes as if still unsure of what my answer will be.

"Um, well, where are you going to take me?" He smiles a more cheeky smile than before his eyes filling with devious thoughts. He moves one of his hands to start tickling me before replying - still tickling me of course.

"You'll have to find out. Want to come with me then?"

"Yes! Yes!" I can barely get my words out for the laughter! I might be a tough hunter but I'm the most ticklish person ever - only Peeta and Prim know this though.

We mess on like this for a while before we decide to get up. Peeta sprints downstairs as I get into a new black dress that Peeta bought me and leggings with my trusty hunting jacket and boots. Then I make my way down stairs and am suddenly overwhelmed in darkness. Peeta is standing behind me covering my eyes with his hands. He comes up close to me and whispers

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I nod my head with a grin plastered onto my face. He walks me into the kitchen and I see an envelope waiting for me on the table. I slowly walk forward to the envelope and pick it up. When I turn round to ask Peeta what's going on I hear the door closing. I turn my attention back to the envelope...

* * *

**AN: So yeah. A little more going on in this one and in the next one or two I'm hoping to put in the starting of the main plot line and might include some different POV's? **

**Love you guys x**


	6. A trail to happiness

_I turn my attention back to the envelope..._

When I open up the letter I find a single sheet of paper with fancy writing on it -

_**Go to the hob and talk to Greasy Sae x**_

Well this is..._strange..._Peeta always does romantic notions but nothing like this...

I'm in a daze as I walk out of the door still consumed in the mysterious note.

I snap out of it when someone tries to sell me some watches. I give them some money but don't buy any.

Then I spot Greasy Sae. I stride right up to her but she beats me to talking.

"So girl, I hear your man is planning a romantic date for you? He told me to give you this"

She hands me another envelope this one a little bulkier than the last, gives me a wink then turns back round to tend to her customers. I open the envelope and hold it upside down to tip out its contents.

1 key and 1 note just like the last one but this one had a different clue on it:

_**The Bakery. Use the key and enjoy x**_

I follow the instruction and get into the bakery through the back door. There's no-one there as the Bakery isn't open on a Sunday. Another envelope is waiting for me on the counter.

**_Once you're finished here, go to your old house. x_**

Once you're finished here...what does that mean? I look around and find a beautiful breakfast laid out for me, that's the moment when my stomach starts rumbling - in all the excitement I forgot to eat!

There's a cute pyramid of pineapple, yogurt, grapes, raspberries, blueberries and a strawberry sauce along with my favorite milkshake. I wonder why he didn't make me cheese buns like he normally does?

Once I've finished eating I make my way across to my old house making sure to lock the bakery after me knowing that I have to leave it the way I found it or Peeta's mum will kick off.

I swing the door open and find one more note.

_**Only a few more clues to find...**__**You'll have to go north for 100 paces if you want to find out what I have got in store as your final surprise of the day. x**_

I tip the envelope upside down again and pull out a compass. I turn it over and find that it's engraved with a silver mockingjay and a message saying **_"I love you. Now and forever x" _**

He's so adorable some times! I follow the instructions and find myself walking out of the door and towards the fence. Have I got this wrong?

As I reach my destination I find yet another letter:

**Your so close to the end now so I thought I'd buy some flowers for you...x**

I lift my head and find that there's a single Primrose on the other side of the fence. I climb through getting my weapons from the log and finding a black bag in there with a note attached

**With everything you're having to carry, I thought you might need a bag. x**

I look down into my hands and find that I am actually starting to struggle with all the notes, the compass, the key, the Primrose and now my bow and arrows. I stuff everything into the bag (except my weapons and the flower of course), find the next flower and start to follow the denser trail of flowers...

The very last thing in the long trail is a bouquet of all my favorite flowers tied together with a ribbon. I look over the little ridge where I have found myself and see a beautiful picnic blanket with the hand made basket I wove last month placed to one side, candles surrounding the place making it all glow in the disappearing light and there's a gorgeous spread of my favorite foods laid out in front of me: cheese buns, cake, strawberries, chocolate it goes on and on. As I look towards the setting sun I see an outline of the man I've been trailing around after all day. Peeta. He's smiling as he walks towards me taking me by the waist and pulling me into his awaiting lips. After a little while I pull back and give him a questioning look, he only chuckles leading me towards the picnic where we sit down and start to eat - thank God because I haven't eaten since breakfast and I must have walked at least 4 miles since then!

After dinner we pack up all the food and lie down on the blanket I link our fingers together and he rolls over to start lightly stroking my hair with his free hand. We stay like this for a little while until he gently picks me up bridal style swinging me around until I can't stop laughing.

"Your so beautiful you know" He's so cute!

"I don't deserve someone as great as you" He looks as if he doesn't believe me for a second but then he puts me down on the ground suddenly looking very serious. Have I said something wrong? He reaches out to touch my cheek as he takes out a little velvet box from his pocket and gets down on one knee. I catch my breath. He looks up at me with those captivating eyes of his and opens the box to reveal a giant glimmering diamond ring.

"Katniss. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. Over the past few years I could barely believe how lucky I have been, not only to survive the games but to have you by my side and be able to finally tell you how I feel. Your so strong, brave, gorgeous, smart and your the most amazing person I have ever met. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I want to let you know that I will always be there for you no matter what you say today" I almost can't believe my ears! I know he loves me but that was...real. I don't even have to think about my answer.

"All my life, I've never wanted to get married or have children I just wanted to get through it -" he cuts me off.

"Is that a no then?"

"Let me finish" I say quietly - my voice has almost escaped me.

"Sorry" I smile at his nervousness.

"But, since the games we have developed such a strong bond that I don't think I can ever see myself with anyone but you -"

"So is that a yes?" I give him a stern but playful look "sorry, go on"

"Peeta. I love you. I know I don't say it enough but I do and I really really really want to become your wife."

I kneel down next to him and give him the most passionate and loving kiss I can muster in my shocked state. He slips the ring onto my finger and I laugh lightly.

"Wrong finger silly" he laughs too and puts it onto my ring finger as tears roll down my face

"Katniss! You don't cry!" he sounds astonished so he gently wipes the salty beads away

"They're tears of happiness" we stand up and I bury my face in his shoulder before I raise my head and kiss him once again.

Just then an arrow flies straight towards him, I hear it coming and push him out of the way so it barely misses and lodges itself in a tree. I fall on top of him and he smugly replies

"I thought we were going to wait until we announce the engagement but ok if you're sure..." he starts nuzzling my neck and I'm about to stop him when we hear a voice:

"ENGAGEMENT! WHAT ENGAGEMENT?"

* * *

**AN: I made it a little longer because I just couldn't stop writing! Sorry if the proposal wasn't good but I haven't had much experience in asking people to marry me! *shocker I know* Anyway please leave some comments and yeah hope you liked it! :D**

**Love you guys x**


	7. An unwanted visiter

_ENGAGEMENT! WHAT ENGAGEMENT?_

__We shoot up to glare at the archer.

Gale.

He's back.

He walks up to us slowly leaning over to me getting a bit too close and grabs the arrow out of the tree behind us. His eyes narrow as he asks a little calmer now.

"What engagement?" There's still a threatening tone in his voice so I have to rest my hand on Peeta's to hold him back. There's something about Gale which just gets to him. Peeta gives me a sideways glance and smiles telling me that everything is ok.

"Kat and I have just gotten engaged" His nervousness has seemed to have melted away. Gale is in shock until he suddenly snaps out of his confusion.

"When's the wedding?" Peeta and I both look at each other until I just shrug. I turn my attention back to Gale and take his silence as my chance to question him

"When did you get back to District 12?" he shrugs in response so I give him a glare until he gives me a proper answer

"This afternoon, I went to look for you but nobody knew where you were so I just came out here to shoot some game"

The awkward conversation continued for about an hour but it felt like 10 hours. Eventually we managed to get it across to Gale that we wanted to be alone. He reluctantly left leaving Peeta and I standing together in the dark.

We link arms and walk back through the woods silently until we come across the lake where my dad used to take me. Since it's pitch black, the candles weren't much help and we kept on stumbling, we decided to just sleep there tonight. I set out the picnic blanket and candles as he has a better look around, I totally forgot that I've only brought him here a few times, he doesn't really like the woods as much as I do.

We lie down together on the picnic blanket and he takes off his jacket to use as a blanket. The last thing I remember before slipping into darkness was so quiet that I wonder whether or not it was real.

"I love you. I can't wait until you become Mrs Melark"

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter! This was just a bit of dabble since I can't be bothered to move (only got in a few hours ago!) Please review letting me know what you think.**

**Love you guys x**


	8. A rude awakening

**AN: Hey sorry I didn't update last night (that's why you should follow me so you know when I do update) but that was just coz I uploaded a full story in the wolfblood category called "His sweet Maddy Smith" please give it a read coz it's quite similar in fluff to this story and I hope that you might like it. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

_"I love you. I can't wait until you become Mrs Mellark"_

I wake up in the morning to a stirring Peeta. His arms are wrapped protectively around me and my head resting on his sculptured chest. He shifts to see if I'm awake

"Morning babe"

"morning" just as I'm about to give him a morning kiss, Gale comes crashing onto the scene looking madly out of breath.

"You're alright!" he breathes a sigh of relief and rests on his knees. Peeta and I look at each other in confusion.

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Haymitch said he went round to your house last night but no-one was in. He's gotten everyone searching for you. Have you been out here all night?"

"Yeah, we decided just to stay instead of going back...come on we better get back to haymitch and...let him know we're safe" I think Peeta was going to say that we should tell Haymitch the good news but decided against it because of Gale's presence. Good decision.

As we walk through the village we get the same reaction we saw from Gale. I didn't know that anyone cared so much about us, although we are still a form of entertainment for them and Haymitch has become a true friend to us since the games, he's become more of a father figure to me now as well because he's stopped drinking so much to look after the geese. Maybe I should ask him to walk me down the aisle? Or will mum want to do it? Honestly, I've only been engaged a few hours and I'm already stressing over the wedding details!

When we reach his house in victors village he comes crashing out of his house flinging his arms around us both.

"Oh, I thought the Capitol had taken you for something" I suppose it was a logical explanation for our disappearance but he did take it a little too far in the search party respect. We explain what was going on and I show him the ring to conclude. He invites us into his house and makes us some hot chocolate. We spend a few hours talking to him and helping him to call off the search parties.

By lunchtime Peeta and I are starving having had nothing to eat since our picnic last night so we head home. Peeta gets started on making us some cheese buns as I set up a movie in the lounge with popcorn, sweets, drinks, pillows and blankets. It's like a cozy sleepover with your fiance! **Wow. That sounded wrong but I didn't mean it to! Promise! **

I yell to Peeta when I'm done setting things out telling him to hurry up and I turn off the lights ready for the film to begin. By the time he makes his way into the lounge I'm already sitting on the floor with my back against the sofa and as he sits down next to me I immediately snuggle into him and fold my hands in his lap. He smiles and wraps his arms around me bringing me closer to him every time he reaches for a snack. I try to be romantic but fail tremendously as I try to feed him some chocolate but it melts in my fingers. This is the downside to having a romantic guy in your life - anything you do seems stupid compared to is huge gestures. Instead of trying _that _again I decide to leave the romance to him and simply plant a kiss on his sweet tasting lips.

I look down at my glistening ring and smile knowing that I am going to spend the rest of my life with my boy with the bread.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please give me some feedback - I always try my best to incorporate any suggestions into the story so if you have an idea tell me and see if it appears (BTW the suggestion for more dialog a couple of chapters back was from BestFan00) **

**Love you guys x**


End file.
